For the Love of My Maker
by LillithAngelique
Summary: Pam is irritated by the lack of interest that Eric has in her so deciding to take matters into her own hands she and Eric have a well needed intervention that brings out their true feelings about one another. One-Shot


_Another one shot fic that I wrote today, it is becoming a steady habit of mines for writing Eric and Pam fics. Please enjoy and feel free to leave feedback. Thanks! Lillithangelique. _

* * *

_For the Love of My Maker _

I stood cleaning the glasses and tumblers behind the bar just as I always did on a Friday night, Fangtasia was officially closed to customers tonight and to say I was pleased was an understatement.

It had been especially busy the past few days, Eric and I joked around that it was Russian Roulette month due to the vast amounts of tourists from all over the country that poured through our doors. It was summer meaning that everyone was probably planning their vacations, Fangtasia just happened to be one of the biggest attractions to those who had chosen Louisiana as their favoured destination.

It was after all the only vampire owned bar in the state which in itself drew the fang bangers to our front doorstep like drooling puppies, but they were sorely mistaken if they thought that we would just bite them like feral animals. We as in Eric and I enjoyed to bask in the best of bloods out there, we weren't going to get our panties wet over a pathetic human who was sickeningly desperate for the piercing of the fang.

It was boring and plain annoying when humans offered themselves to us, it was a known fact that vampires were predators and we enjoyed the hunt more than those blood bags were capable of understanding.

That is why I would have much preferred digging a grave and burying myself within the muddy tomb for the whole summer so I didn't have to deal with those aggravating tourists, I just wanted to rip their throats out but if I did that then Eric would have killed me. Speaking of my maker, he hadn't been the most exciting of people to be around lately especially since the only time he even bothered to turn up to Fangtasia was to go to ground.

It annoyed the living hell out of me that he thought that it was acceptable to just dump the entire workload on my shoulders while he paraded around Bon Temps like some fan girl chasing after that little waitress Sookie Stackhouse.

It was as if I had just vanished into thin air whenever the mind reading blonde was around, it was irritating and now that I was spending all of my free time in Fangtasia it was beginning to grate on my nerves. If he could run around after a human and fuck and feed all night then so could I.

Slamming one of the glasses down on the bar I huffed throwing the damp towel down to the floor as I made the snap decision to force Eric to come to Fangtasia and the only way I knew how to do that without him completely ignoring me was to pretend I was in pain. It may have seemed childish and unfair of me but I was past the point of caring, the big blonde Viking was a thousand years old and was having all kinds of freedom and fun while me, a hundred year old sex deprived vampire was stuck here doing a retarded human job. It was a pain in the ass.

Stomping from the bar I looked around to figure out what I could use to physically hurt myself, I sounded like a depressed goth with boy issues who wanted to slit my wrists which was pathetic but sometimes a girl needed to go to extreme measures to be heard from her maker who loved to neglect her needs.

Spotting a spare metal chain that had been left by the female toilets I squinted my eyes praying that it was silver, quickly stalking towards the ugly piece of jewellery I smelled the air and smirked as the scent of silver was as prominent as blood to vampires. Stopping in my tracks I leaned down and clenched my jaw, a silver burn was painful as hell and it would pierce through my skin like acid.

Closing my eyes I thrust my hand towards the silver and gripped the chain in my hand, the cold sensation of the metal soon began to heat up immensely as it started to cut through my skin.

Hissing in pain I opened my eyes and witnessed the smoke rising from my hand, it felt like my hand was getting staked as I let out a scream. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, talking to Eric might have been more beneficial for me but it was too late and now. Falling to my knees I screamed and whimpered as I watched the blood begin to surround the chain from my palm, my eyes watering as my fangs clicked into place.

"Fuck!" I shouted "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

The sound of the front door slamming open came to my attention and with a smile of relief I dropped the chain, remains of the burned flesh falling to the floor with my blood. A disgusting sight and smell.

"Pam!" Eric shouted with concern as my back was turned to him

I bit my lower lip with nerves as I knew that I would be in big trouble with my maker after I revealed the cunning part of my plan, the sudden sensation of butterflies flew through my lower stomach as I was lifted in the air and spun around in the arms of the worried Viking. His eyes were bright blue and wide, his gaze falling upon my hand with concern and confusion as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What happened?" he demanded to know "Did someone attack you?"

I sighed shaking my head as I watched the wound disappear on my palm

"No." I said simply "I wanted to get you back here and the quickest way to do that was to summon you to me" I explained.

I looked at his face feeling the worry expand in my body as he stood silent for a long moment, his jaw tightening as the anger flooded his system. I felt the irritation and anger flood inside me,

"What!" he snapped as he let go of me almost pushing me back

I gulped knowing perfectly well that Eric wasn't one for hiding his annoyance from me, and by the look on his face he obviously was busy with his little faerie just as he always was.

"You harmed yourself with silver just so I would come back here, that is the most stupid thing I have ever heard from you. Do you realise that you are a hundred years old and not five?" he growled

I huffed with annoyance

"I was in the middle of something important!" he yelled, his tone growing angrier

"Did Sookie finally decide to spread her legs for you?" I spat

He stilled instantly, my whole body froze with regret as he looked at me with rage.

"Sookie Stackhouse is not of my concern, I was dealing with a rogue vampire who had decided to kill three humans in public tonight. You really are such a selfish little brat sometimes Pamela." He growled as he began to approach me

I took a step back not wanting to challenge my own maker, he would kill me in an instant if I were to step out of line now. But I wasn't going to allow him to win this argument.

"Selfish?" I laughed without humour "I waste my time in this bar cleaning glasses night after night while you run through the night without a care in the world, you get to have fun all the time while I slave away like a good little progeny with no life. I'm sick of it, I want to have the life of a vampire, not the life of a human that's exactly why I asked you to turn me in the first place Eric" I frowned quietly.

My eyes stared at his feet not wanting to make contact with his eyes as his steps stopped, he was inches from me and I was expecting him to slap me or grab me or something. He had every right to, I was his progeny and I was defying him which was frowned upon in the vampire society but I refused to act like everything was fine between us when it clearly wasn't.

"You don't even stop to say hello when you get back from whatever it is you do all the time, you come in and you go straight to ground. Am I so much of a burden that you would rather meet the bottom of your coffin before you meet me?" I asked feeling the tears build in my eyes.

I heard a heavy sigh but still didn't lift my gaze to his face, I was too afraid that I would break in front of him and if I did that then he would think I was weak.

"Pam" he began in a civil tone once again "I want you here while I'm out because I feel that you are completely safe, maybe I'm too controlling over you but does that make me a bad maker for wanting to protect you?" he sighed

I gulped as he spoke softly

"I apologise if you feel that you are being enslaved, that was not my intention and you know I would never want you to feel like that. Perhaps I have been blind to you for the past while but I didn't realise that I was hurting you, and I never even realised that I was ignoring you..., yes we have grown apart and maybe Sookie does have something to do with that..." he sighed

I clenched my jaw at the mention of her name

"But I want you to know that the only woman I have ever had eyes for, the only woman I have truly adored in the thousand years of my existence is you. And maybe sometimes you don't see that but every time I look at you I am reminded that love in an emotion that I still have within me, I love you and I always have and I always will..., and if you are feeling trapped in this bar then I will see to it that staff are hired." He sighed as he took another step towards me.

I gulped at his words and couldn't lie when I felt a surge of warmth and love fly through me, I finally looked up as there were mere centimetres between us, his eyes were fixed upon me as he smiled.

"It makes me happy that you don't feel satisfied unless you are by my side, it lets me know that you still find me irresistible" he winked.

I let out a laugh and he chuckled as he finally reached out and grabbed me into a tight embrace, my head pressing against his chest as his fingers danced the length of my back.

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch, sometimes I wonder why you even agreed to turn me" I sighed

"I agreed to turn you because you were simply too perfect for me not to, Pamela Swynford De Beaufort you may be a royal pain in the ass but you certainly are the part of my life that I enjoy the most."

I smiled happily against him

"This might be some sort of family intervention that has ended well but just so you know little lady there is no way in hell you are getting away with speaking to me like that, and also know that if you ever attempt to trick me into coming back here again I will give you a punishment that makes sure you will not be able to sit on that pretty little behind again..., do you understand me?" he whispered in my ear

I felt a shiver roll down my spine at his words as his lips made contact with my skin

"Yes sir" I replied

Feeling a firm hand fall upon my ass with a hard smack I yelped in surprise as I looked up at him, fire in his eyes as he stared at me intently.

"Please make your way down to the basement Pamela, your lesson in respect begins now" he said.

I bit my bottom lip as I knew what that meant, chuckling I pulled away from him reluctantly

"I will give you to the count of three...1..., 2..."

I grinned as I sped towards the basement door hearing the loud footsteps behind me as he followed me instantly, somehow I knew that even with every fight we may have encountered that threatened to tear us apart we would always come together in the end.

We were were bound together for eternity through the hardship and the good times.


End file.
